supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Balón
El balón (Soccer Ball en inglés; ''サッカーボール Sakkā Bōru'' lit. Bola de Soccer en japonés) es un objeto que aparece por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, originario del videojuego Soccer de NES, pero perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]]. A diferencia de otros objetos, el balón no puede ser agarrado; solo puede ser golpeado para que salga volando y así dañe a los oponentes. Dependiendo de la fuerza del ataque con que se haya golpeado al balón, más rápido saldrá volando y más daño causará. Puede haber más de uno en la pantalla, y le afectan mucho las pendientes. Al aparecer un balón en el escenario, rebotará un poco antes de quedarse quieto. Puede causar un K.O. a un oponente con una increíble facilidad, aunque como es considerado un proyectil, este puede ser reflejado. Su potencia máxima de lanzamiento es cuando se ve envuelto en llamas. Ese estado dura muy poco, ya que llegará un momento en el que se detendrá en seco y perderá toda su potencia. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl desaparecerá al haber acumulado suficiente daño o al salir de la pantalla, en Super Smash Bros. para 3DS y Wii U, sin embargo, no desaparecerá tras salir de la pantalla, sino que al salir de esta, reaparecerá nuevamente en el último lugar en el que estaba antes de ser golpeada. Galería Balón (1) SSBB.png|Un Balón en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Balón (2) SSBB.png|Un Balón en llamas al ser golpeado por un ataque potente en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Balón en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Un Balón en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U''. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Balón :Un objeto que sale despedido al golpearlo para efectuar una serie de botes explosivos y dañinos. Al tratarse de un balón de fútbol, no debería estar permitido golpearlo con la mano. ¡Pues te equivocas! Desahógate cuanto quieras, no va contra las reglas de Smash. Ese diseño parece un tanto pasado de moda... ¿No te trae recuerdos de esas pachangas de antaño? :*''NES: Soccer'' :*''NGC: Mario Smash Football'' Inglés :Soccer Ball :An attack item that flies when struck and explodes as it launches, causing damage to whomever it hits. As it's a soccer ball, you'd think hitting it with your hands would be against the rules, but that's not the case. Unleash your fiercest attacks on it. Really, it's OK. The ball's design seems old fashioned, but it sure does bring back lots of soccer memories, doesn't it? :*''NES: Soccer'' :*''GCN: Super Mario Strikers'' (NTSC)/ Mario Smash Football (PAL) En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Español right|90px :Balón :Golpea fuerte el balón y saldrá despedido envuelto en llamas. ¡Con suerte le dará de lleno a algún rival! El esférico irá en una dirección u otra según el ataque que uses, así que si quieres haces estragos, ¡tampoco lo golpees si pensar! Encima, el balón tiene un truco: si fallas, ¡volverá a ti para que lo intentes de nuevo! :*''NES: Soccer'' (03/1987) :*''Wii: Mario Strikers Charged'' (07/2007) Inglés right|90px :Soccer Ball :A strong attack on a soccer ball will set it on fire, and any enemies hit will go flying from the impact. Depending on how you hit it, the ball will fly in different directions. Luckily, no one has to retrieve it if you send it off the stage—this ball will return to the battlefield for some time. :*''NES: Soccer'' (03/1987) :*''Wii: Mario Strikers Charged'' (07/2007) Origen Aunque el balón posee el aspecto básico de aquel usado en Soccer, las habilidades del mismo provienen de Mario Smash Football. En dicho juego, cuando un capitán estaba en posesión del balón, el jugador podía dejar presionado el botón "B" para ejecutar un Trallazo. Este era un poderoso movimiento que lanzaba ferozmente el balón hacia la portería. Realizar el movimiento correctamente haría que el balón fuese indetenible, llevándose al portero consigo. El balón en la serie Super Smash Bros. parece estar basado en la variación de esta técnica al ser realizada por Mario, en la cual hay llamas alrededor del balón. Balón Mario Smash Football.png|El balón en llamas en Mario Smash Football. Balon soccer.jpg|El balón en Soccer. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate